


Class is in Session

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain [8]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Anal Douching, Anal Fingering, Banter, Couples chat, Healthy Relationships, Honest Conversations, M/M, Size Kink, Size queens, Talking about anal 'accidents', Talking about preparation, communication is key, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: After previous discussions and a little research, Pope and JJ are finally ready to try anal fingering for the first time.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808869
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged 18+
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pope cleared his throat. “Right everyone, settle down, class is now is session.”

JJ blinked and slowly raised his hand.

“Excuse me, sir. But shouldn’t you take attendance?”

“Oh yes, good point,” Pope coughed and looked down, pretending to shuffle papers. “Okay, here we are… Maybank?”

“Here sir.”

“Okay,” Pope looked up, smiling. “Well now that’s done, let’s move on.”

JJ grinned and shuffled slightly on the bed rearranging himself and folding his legs the opposite way.

Pope and JJ were sitting naked on JJ’s bed in the spare room at The Chateau. After John B announced he was going to spend the night at Sarah’s, JJ had messaged Pope and half an hour later Pope had turned up with a rucksack and a glint in his eye. JJ had caught Pope’s eye and raised his eyebrow. Pope had simply wiggled his fingers at him. JJ had then scrambled up from where he’d been lounging in the hammocks so fast, he nearly tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to get over to Pope. And now they were sitting on JJ’s bed, the bag between them, and they were both grinning.

“Okay,” Pope started. “So, I’ve been doing a little research and I was wondering whether you wanted to try something new tonight? Specifically, anal fingering?”

“Duh,” JJ smiled fondly. “Of course I do, man. Come on, get on with it. What’s in the bag?”

Pope took a deep breath and unzipped the bag. He reached inside and took out a bottle of lube, a couple of old towels, a nail file and a small package, laying them all on the bed.

“Okay,” Pope said taking a deep breath. “So, as you know, I’ve been doing some reading into this and the most important thing that seemed to come through – other than making sure our nails were short and filed smooth – was that communicating with your partner is key when it comes to doing anything anal, because it helps develop,” he made little rabbit fingers, “ _an open, accepting, non-judgmental space where you can experiment together._ ”

“Down for that,” JJ nodded. “Also,” he held up his hands, palms towards himself, presenting his fingernails to Pope for inspection, “I’ve been keeping these short for you ever since we first talked about this.” He winked.

Pope’s mouth twisted into a smile and held up his own hands. “Me too,” he admitted a little shyly. JJ reached over and interlaced their fingers, then leaned forwards on his knees and gave Pope a quick kiss.

Sitting back, JJ said, “Okay then, what were you saying about this safe space?”

Pope smiled and continued. “Well apparently another benefit to talking first helps you both feel like you can relax into in the experience without stress or anxiety, because – and a LOT of the sites liked to use this phrase and I kind of hate myself for doing it too, but – shit happens. Any time you engage in any kind of anal sex there’s a chance things might get a little… _messy_. And it’s so much better for everyone involved if you acknowledge that upfront and agree that if anything does happen, nobody needs to get embarrassed, and nobody is going to humiliate the other about anything and we just clean up and carry on, or, you know, clean up and stop if we want to.” Pope paused and took in a deep breath.

JJ nodded, “Yeah, dude.” He quirked a smile, but his eyes were serious. “That all sounds good to me. Like, I’d obviously never make you feel bad on purpose, and I know you wouldn’t with me either. I mean, as far as I’m concerned, if our relationship keeps going the way I hope it will, and we keep doing _this_ and, you know, _more_ , then just on the balance of probability something’s bound to happen at some point, somewhere down the line, so confirmation up front that we’ll both be mature and respectful if – or when – it does sounds good to me. And I promise I wouldn’t make any stupid jokes either...” JJ paused, “Well, not at first anyway. Maybe, like, way down the line… like when we’re married or something… I mean, by that point I doubt we’d even be able to feel embarrassed in front of each other anymore… so yeah, at that point I might. I mean, I probably would, wouldn’t I? Almost definitely. But then, I could also see us both cracking up and being like – _jeez dude, look what happened, look what we did!_ But not in a mean way, just in an ‘it’s all fine’ and a we’re _all in this to-geth-er_ sort of way…” He trailed off.

Pope’s expression had morphed from quiet agreement to surprise to mild shock, but when JJ started singing, he couldn’t help barking out a laugh. “JJ!”

JJ shuffled. “Sorry. I agree with you that we shouldn’t make anyone feel bad, I just wanted to make sure we weren’t going to veto all poop jokes forever. That would be such a shame.”

“JJ?” Pope said a little incredulously.

“What?” JJ gazed back, face open. “Well, are we?”

Pope scrubbed a hand across his face. “Umm, well, I suppose… no? But, you know, within reason. And nothing hurtful.”

“Obviously,” JJ smiled, his face relaxing. “Glad that’s sorted.”

“You know,” Pope said thoughtfully, “by that point, we both might actually be mature enough that we don’t find toilet humour that funny or appealing anymore.”

“Yeah,” JJ grinned, “that might be true for you, but don’t hold your breath for me.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Pope agreed, adding in a teasing undertone, “and it’s at times like this I do question what I see in you…”

JJ spread his arms, gesturing up and down himself, “Are you saying that sitting cross-legged in front of you, displaying my soft little mouse cock, trying to have a serious talk and ending up chatting about shit jokes instead isn’t doing it for you?” He waggled his eyebrows, lowered his chin and gave Pope a seductive look through his lashes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Pope snorted. “You really are ridiculous, you know that.”

JJ ran his fingers through his hair seductively, licking his lips slowly before he broke character and grinned goofily.

Pope shook his head. “Totally ridiculous.” He paused. “Also, _mouse cock?!_ ”

“What,” JJ challenged, “don’t tell me you’ve never thought it! I mean,” he picked it up and pretended to stroke it with one finger, looking up at Pope with huge puppy dog eyes, “look how small and cute he is…”

Pope rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, only when you’re soft,” then added, “thankfully.”

“Ooh” JJ pointed at him, “you’re a secret size queen!”

Pope spluttered. “You’re the one who was just pretending your cock was a mouse! And anyway, we’ve already established that you’re a grower, not a show-er. Also, don’t think I didn’t notice the other morning when you thought I was asleep and you were trying to measure my cock with your fingers. If either of us is a size queen, it’s you!”

The barest hint of a flush appeared on the high points of JJ’s cheeks. “Yeah,” he admitted, “I’ve got to say, I love how _there_ yours is. All the time. Not just when you’re hard. I get such a thrill when we’re out somewhere in public and your bulge is kind of noticeable. Like when you’re in swim shorts, or sweats, or tight jeans. And you can just see it chilling all thick between your legs. And I’m like – _hel-lo!_ And I wonder whether the others notice how hung you are. And then I get all warm inside that thinking about how they all know that I’m getting that…”

Pope stared at him, “You know, you really do have this very unique gift of being able to be so vulgar and so sweet at the same time.”

JJ just smiled and shrugged.

“Right,” Pope said decisively, shaking his head. “Well I think we got a little side-tracked there. So yeah, anyway, back to fingering class.” He checked things off on his fingers, “safe space, covered, no need to be embarrassed, yeah I said that, deal with problems in a mature and respectful way, hmm, yeah, but questionable. Next: preparation.”

**_[To be continued...]_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_“Right,” Pope said decisively, shaking his head. “Well I think we got a little side-tracked there. So yeah, anyway, back to fingering class.” He checked things off on his fingers, “safe space, covered, no need to be embarrassed, yeah I said that, deal with problems in a mature and respectful way, hmm, yeah, but questionable. Next: preparation.”_

Pope nodded to himself and carried on.

“Well the sites all seemed to agree that how far you want to go in terms of preparation is really a personal preference. Some people are perfectly happy to just…” Pope coughed, blushing slightly and JJ grinned fondly at his embarrassment, “…use the bathroom in advance. But other people recommend douching, you know, a warm water enema. Apparently, it just clears everything out and makes accidents a bit less likely.” Pope picked up the box on the bed. “So, I got us this.”

JJ took it from Pope and turned it over in his hands, looking at the instructions on the back.

Pope added. “I actually got two of these. I thought we could keep one at my place – it’s hidden under my bed and I’m just praying my mom doesn’t decide to do some cleaning in my room and find it. That would be so embarrassing. But, yeah, I thought we could also leave one here too, you know, just in case… As long as we clean them thoroughly, we can share them.” JJ looked up at him and Pope added quickly, “but if you don’t want to – use it or share it, I mean – that’s fine too.”

“It’s okay, just chill, dude,” JJ said. “Anything to avoid the ick is cool with me. So, how does it work?”

Pope smiled, took the box back and opened it, removing a fist sized silicone bulb with an attached hard plastic nozzle. “Well, you see this bit here,” he indicated the bulb, “you fill this with warm water – just water, no soap – and then you coat this bit,” he pointed at the nozzle, “with lube, breathe out and at the same time insert it up your, umm, you insert it inside yourself. Then you squeeze the bulb, empty the water inside yourself, remove the nozzle and hold the water for a few seconds, like ten to twenty seconds approximately, probably on the shorter side for your first time, and then you, umm… release everything out. You can then repeat the process if you want to, until the water, um, comes out clear.”

JJ’s eyebrows crinkled as he looked at the implement, slowly nodding along with Pope’s explanation.

Pope coughed again and added. “I actually tried before I left home.”

JJ looked up sharply, “Oh?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Pope said.

“And?” JJ prompted.

“Yeah, the process itself was fine – I mean a bit fiddly and sort of an unusual sensation, but fine. The problem was that I heard my mom coming upstairs right at the point I needed to… release.”

JJ screwed up his face, “Oh, no. Dude!”

“Yeah,” Pope grimaced. “I could hear her coming upstairs and walking down the hall, and I was holding and straining a bit, and I so very nearly made it. But then she was right outside and then she knocked on the door to see if I was in the bathroom, and I couldn’t hold it anymore man, and the timing was just the worse, and so she got a front row seat for the first big culmination of the process and the delightful sound effects that went along with it. It wasn’t pretty.”

“Oh, man!” JJ screwed up his face laughing. “Poor Mrs H!”

“Poor Pope, too” Pope added. “She ended up calling through the door to check whether I was okay and asking if I wasn’t feeling well.” Pope paused and JJ looked at him expectantly. “She asked if she should make chicken soup.” JJ’s face split in a grin.

“Pope, dude, your mom is just the sweetest. She’s there wanting to nurse you better, when in actual fact you’re just in there clearing your arse out so your boyfriend can poke around up there and finger you to orgasm.”

“Yeah, thanks for the summary” Pope sniffed, but when he caught JJ’s eye he was grinning.

“So,” Pope said. “What’d think?”

JJ grinned. “Don’t worry, sweet cheeks, I’m up for the full cleansing. You can even get the front row seat if you want me to have the _complete_ first-time douching experience!”

Pope grimaced, “I’ll pass thanks.”

JJ grinned back. He grabbed the douche and the bottle of lube and walked over to the bathroom across the hall, going in but leaving the door cracked slightly.

Pope followed after him and rolled his eyes, reaching out and clicking the door shut.

“There are some things I’m okay _not_ sharing with you, you know?” Pope called through the door.

“You say that,” called back JJ, “but you did follow me here, _aaaannd_ you are the one who’s now hovering around outside listening. For all I know this might be one of your kinks that you’ve just not shared with me yet.”

Pope spluttered. “I’m not _listening!_ I’m just making sure you know what you’re doing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” called back JJ over the running of the tap. “Excuses, excuses”. But Pope could hear the smile in his voice.

There was a moment of silence, and Pope held his breath, he couldn’t hear much over the running of the water.

“Make sure the water isn’t too hot or too cold!” he called through the door.

“Yeah, okay,” JJ called back.

“Just warm,” Pope carried on. “Too hot and it will burn or irritate the lining of the rectum, but too cold and it’ll just make your muscles tense up.”

“Got it,” JJ said. “Just like Goldilocks’ porridge.”

“What?” Pope frowned.

“The temperature has to be just right,” JJ said. “Although dear old Goldilocks wouldn’t have liked to sit down to a bowl of this porridge, I’m sure.”

“JJ!” Pope shouted.

“What?!”

“Can you just focus please?”

“Fine, fine. Okay, so I’ve filled the bulb with water – warm, not hot or cold! – I’m now lubing up the nozzle… okay, done. Right, okay, I wonder whether it would be better to squat, or just lift my leg up, or bend over? Umm, I think I’ll rest my foot of the toilet seat.”

“Yeah, top tip,” Pope called through the door. “Make sure you’re close to the toilet when the nozzle comes out. Probably best to sit down straight away the first time.”

“Okay, noted. Right, I’m lining the nozzle up and gently pushing and – oh! – I’ve slid it in. Okay, um, right. Okay, now I’m squeezing the… oh, okay! … Well, that’s different. Okay, sliding it and, and… umph, holding. Right, okay, now you say I hold this for a few seconds?”

“Yeah, ten to fifteen first time should be fine.”

“This feels weird.”

“Yeah, I thought that too.”

“Yep, once you’ve held for a few second, you just – you know – _go._ ”

“Okay, I think that’s long enough…I’m just going to…”

“Okay, I’ll be in your room!” Pope cut in quickly.

He could hear JJ laughing as he escaped back to the bedroom.

**[To be continued…]**


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, JJ wandered back into the room, still naked.

“Well, that was an interesting experience,” he smiled, waggling his eyebrows, “but I guess it’s one I’m going to get used to pretty soon.”

From his position sitting on the edge of the bed, Pope grinned, looking him up and down. “Yeah, well just imagine it with your parent standing outside the bathroom door.”

JJ shuddered. “I can’t even imagine. I mean, fuck, if my dad ever found out I wanted to do that so I could let a boy play with my butt…” he paused, and a shadow passed over his face. “To be honest, I don’t know what he’d find worse, me wanting to be fingered by a boy, or me wanting to get up close and personal with another guy’s arsehole.” He sighed and looked down at his feet. “Actually, just the fact that I wanted to kiss a guy would probably be bad enough…” he trailed off.

Pope looked at JJ, standing in the middle of the room, his hand forlornly tugging at his hair, shoulders slumped, his body language turned inward. Suddenly he looked sad and a little lost. The tone of the room had changed. The lightness, mirth and excitement had shifted and all at once Pope could feel JJ’s anxiety. Could feel it like palpable waves radiating off him. Pope’s heart melted a little.

Even before they got together, Pope had got used to seeing JJ as vibrant, intense, confident. Larger than life. A shooting star that burned bright and fast; both dazzling and dramatic. However, like a shooting star, Pope knew JJ’s light was temperamental and volatile. He used to live in fear that JJ would burn too bright, too fast and one day that light would burn out. Moreover, he also knew about the figure that cast a shadow over that light, the man who dimmed JJ’s brightness a little more every day.

JJ tried to hide it. Tried to present a version of himself to the world. But Pope saw. Pope had always been able to see. Had always been able to see the flashes of vulnerability, the softness behind his brash aggression and jagged edges. Pope had been able to see JJ’s vulnerability in the negative, not in what he said or did, but in what he had been missing. He saw it in JJ’s reaction to feelings and sensations that shouldn’t have been new, but were. Security. Compassion. Reliability. Safety.

And since they had started dating, Pope had seen JJ’s vulnerability in other ways too: in his pleasure at being held; in the way the crease would fade from between his eyes when Pope gently kissed his forehead and stroked his hands over his face while JJ’s eyes fluttered closed; in the way JJ was open to sexual submission; in how he blossomed under Pope’s praise; in his quiet love of aftercare; in the peace that smoothed his face as they lay in the afterglow; in his almost embarrassed acceptance of Pope’s adoration; in his joy at hearing the strength of their connection verbalised. Also, Pope thought as his stomach swooped, at the possibility of a future together that Pope could see shining like a beacon of hope in JJ’s eyes.

But for now, JJ was still living in a troubled, problematic present under the shadow of his father.

JJ very rarely talked about him and Pope knew there was an element of escapism with that – shutting out the nightmare and finding peace as-and-when he could. Pope respected JJ’s decision and tried to show him in non-verbal ways that he understood. He kissed the shadow of bruises, his lips sealing a promise on JJ’s skin: _I’m here when you’re ready._

But in this moment, with JJ looking so lost, Pope decided to break the silence between them and broach the subject they’d both been avoiding.

Pope stood up and walked over to JJ, pulling his hand out of his hair and taking JJ’s worried face in both Pope’s own strong, gentle hands.

“Hey,” Pope said softly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s our choice. But if you do, if we do, then nobody gets the right, or the privilege, to dictate how we should feel about it, okay? What we want to do with our bodies, or who we want to share them with – well it’s out choice. How we want to experience each other… that’s between us. We shouldn’t let someone else’s opinion affect how we think of ourselves, or how we think we should feel, or act, or behave. I understand it isn’t as simple as that. For any person in this position, who isn’t _out_ yet, navigating these things is difficult. For so very many different reasons. Prejudices and personal histories and the dynamics of specific relationships you have with all the different people in your life can make this a really hard thing to come to terms with and be open about. I mean, I haven’t even had this conversation with my parents yet, and they are just so supportive and openly loving, so the thought of broaching this with someone who’s… not quite like that, well, it’s scary. And there’s no right answer here. And you don’t have to say anything at all if you don’t want to. Ever. If that’s what you want. It’s your life. Your body. Your choice. And I’m going to be with you, whatever you decide. And I suppose what I’m trying to say is… however you feel is valid. And I’m going to support you, whatever. We’re a team now. We’ll face it together.”

His face bracketed between Pope’s hands, JJ stared at him, unblinking. Then he looked up, away from Pope’s gaze and Pope could see the glassiness of his eyes. JJ’s breath hitched.

“Just do it,” Pope encouraged.

JJ trembled, but then succumbed; he blinked and two big, round tears spilled over his lower lashes and rolled slowly down his cheeks. He swallowed.

“Getting a bit deep there, Dr Spok,” he said thickly.

Pope smiled, rubbing his thumbs over the soft skin above JJ’s eyebrows, seeing the obvious deflection in JJ’s words.

“Yep,” he said, popping the _p._ “And I’m not sorry.”

“Me neither,” JJ whispered.

Pope let go of JJ’s face and drew him in for a hug. JJ buried his face in Pope’s neck and breathed deeply.

“Thank you,” he said against Pope’s neck, less inhibited now he was out of the scrutiny of Pope’s gaze. Funny, JJ thought, that he felt more exposed gazing into Pope’s eyes, than he did sitting in front of him naked.

“I’m here,” Pope said into JJ’s hair, “whenever you’re ready to talk.”

“I know,” JJ’s voice was muffled against Pope’s skin. “And I do want to… just… not yet. I’m not ready to talk about him yet.”

“In your own time,” Pope kissed the top of JJ’s head.

They stood in silence, entwined, for a long time and Pope poured as much love and support and compassion into that embrace as he possibly could. Because Pope knew that in the story of their lives, this was one of those moments they would both remember always. A moment that came out of nowhere, but stopped them both short with its raw power. An unexpectedly pivotal moment upon which so much future happiness would either be made or lost. And Pope knew exactly which way he wanted it to go. And so he hugged, and held, and opened his heart to the boy who needed – and deserved – it more than anyone he had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> Also - I'm over on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thistreasurehunter) \- I take requests and you can also see what I'm [working on next](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/post/624214773315321856/thistreasurehunter-requests-list) (warning: nsfw/adult content under the cut). 💙


End file.
